This invention pertains to clothing and outdoor clothing, in particular, to an inflatable clothing apparatus that is designed to be used by individuals engaged in outdoor activities where there is exertion requiring cooling followed by inactivity requiring warmth, such as hunting, fishing, hiking or cross country skiing.
There have been a number of attempts made to provide clothing that allows the air to circulate providing cooling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,754 shows an undershirt with vertical cords that is designed to create a space between the undershirt and the overshirt. U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,243 shows a shirt in a jacket which is designed to draw air through vents that are defined by means of springs. One of the difficulties is that you cannot turn these units off and there is no air inlet for convection.
Clearly, it is desirable for an apparatus of this type to be very lightweight and flexible. At the same time, the apparatus should be easy to manufacture be extremely simple to operate, both in allowing the circulation of air and also restrict the circulation of air when necessary. In other words, to be a flexible apparatus which will allow the individual to have the comfort he or she desires simply and easily. Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that has an ease of manufacture and ease of assembly. It is an object of this invention to set forth an improved inflatable clothing apparatus which avoids the disadvantages, limitations, above-recited, obtained from prior air circulation clothing apparatus.